Homecoming
by Ashuron of the Scarlet Scale
Summary: I really wanted to do a Yagyuu/Hibari because I've always had a massive preference to it over Hibari with Haruka or Yagyuu with Mirai. In the games, it never seems like Hibari and Haruka have a connection that I would consider "romantic", although Haruka is clearly attracted to Hibari. I guess I'm in the minority, but a friend suggested I put this out there. Took her advice.


Yagyuu sighed. It was only partially a sigh of exasperation, and the other half of it was a sigh of anticipation. She had been out on a mission for around two and half weeks. All that time, she had been away from her precious Hibari. Today, however, she was coming home.

" _Hibari knows I'm coming home."_ she thought to herself as she headed towards the doorway. " _Knowing her, she will have some kind of surprise ready_."

Three years had passed since their graduation from Hanzou Academy. Both girls had matured and changed, while also staying the same in many areas. One of those areas was that Yagyuu's feelings for Hibari never faltered. Eventually, Hibari started to catch on to the way her friend felt and realized that she felt the same way. For two years, they had been dating and now they lived together.

As she opened the door, she could hear frantic footsteps. If she were not a ninja, she would not have had enough time to mentally process the fact that this was the sound of Hibari running towards her before the pink-haired girl was already there, desperately hugging her. When Hibari pulled her face up from her shoulder, Yagyuu could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Yagyuu-chan…" she said through a sniffle. "You were gone for such a long time."

"I was, but I'm back now. There's no need to cry."

"B-b-but I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Yagyuu pulled her girlfriend in for another hug. "Not a day went by in that mission that I didn't think about you. Now dry those tears."

Hibari pulled out a handkerchief and did as Yagyuu suggested. "Oh, by the way! I'm making you dinner tonight!"

Yagyuu chuckled a little. "Is that so?"

"Don't laugh at me." She puffed her cheek out to puff a little. "I'm making your favorite dried squid. I wanted to make the day you were coming home special."

"It's special already." She cupped Hibari's cheeks in her hands. "Because I haven't gotten to do this in two and half weeks." She leaned in and kissed Hibari on the lips.

Hibari blushed. "I'm still making you dinner. You relax! Tonight, Hibari does all the work! No peeking!"

"No objections here."

Yagyuu relaxed on the couch, waiting to be called by Hibari. While she was waiting, she could hear the clanging of pots and pans, which she assumed was Hibari struggling to get the right one. Dried squid was not a terribly complicated dish, but Hibari was not exactly a 5-star chef. Yagyuu wasn't either, but she could make simple things. They had a lot of easy-to-make microwave meals and often ordered in. As clumsy as Hibari could be, even making something simple didn't always have the best results.

That's why when Yagyuu was finally called to dinner, the sight she saw was truly astonishing: everything was perfect. Not only was there not an enormous mess in the kitchen, but the squid looked to be cooked to the perfect color. That was only the tip of what Hibari had prepared though. The lights had been dimmed. The table was set with a beautiful covering that Hibari had never seen before. There were two candles on the table, burning a lavender aroma through the room.

"Hibari…" Yagyuu could not hide the astonishment in her voice. "You did all this for me?"

Hibari gestured proudly. "Of course I did!" Her smug gesture faded quickly though. "I know that when I try to take on a big project, I tend to screw it up, but this time was different. At least, it _had_ to be different. I wasn't going to let it be more the same. Not this time.

Yagyuu and Hibari had a seat on opposite ends of the small table.

"I hurt my hands on the mission," Yagyuu said. "You're going to have to feed me."

Hibari looked at Yagyuu's hands. Yagyuu attempted to move them away fast enough for Hibari to not notice that there was no bandages or any sign of any injury on her hands at all.

"You didn't really hurt your hands, did you?"

"You can't prove that I didn't."

"I guess it can't be helped then. Open up". Yagyuu did as she was told as Hibari picked up one of her squid pieces with her chopsticks and brought it to Yagyuu's mouth. It only took the first bite for her to realize the beauty of the moment. She truly lived with a pink-haired goddess, a goddess that was feeding her favorite meal.

"Your hands aren't hurt. You just wanted me to feed you"

"You caught me." giggled Yagyuu. "But, you didn't mind, did you?

Hibari had no response. Yagyuu had it pegged.

Once they were done eating. There was only one more matter for the two lovers to attend to.

"Hibari…"

"Yes?" Hibari tilted her head to the side. "What is it, Yagyuu-chan?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I don't think you understand. I didn't just miss not being around you. I missed you… in another way."

"There's more than one way is there to miss someone?"

Damn. As adorable, caring, and compassionate as Hibari was, she could also be quite dense.

"Look. I missed you in a… special way."

"Of course it was special. We're in love, right? Having to not be around someone you love is always painful. Isn't it?"

She just wasn't getting it. Yagyuu would have to be more direct and just say what she meant.

"I didn't just miss your presence, Hibari." This was so embarrassing. "I missed, making love with you."

"Ohhhhhh…" Yagyuu could almost feel the lightbulb turn on in Hibari's head. "I see. I made you dinner already, but that's not enough. You want..." She gave her lover a sultry grin as she slowly unzipped her sweatshirt, revealing her frilly pink lingerie underneath. Perhaps it would be too liberal to even call what Hibari was wearing lingerie, as lingerie, technically, was "clothing". As Hibari peeled off the whole sweatshirt, Yagyuu realized this was something different. With the amount of cleavage that her bra was showing, the prospect of even wearing it seemed silly to spend money on such an item when it covered almost nothing. What Hibari had on was not clothing, it was pure seduction.

"Hibari…" Yagyuu may have gotten past her "bloody nose" cliché phase, but that didn't mean that she didn't get flustered and embarrassed. She never went with Hibari to buy that thing. Who would think that the cute, innocent Hibari would purchase such a lewd garment by herself?

"Don't you like it?" asked Hibari.

"O-O-Of course I like it."

"Then take me to the bedroom and show me how much you 'missed me'."

Yagyuu did not need to be told twice. Hibari barely finished her sentence before Yagyuu had already scooped her up princess-style and darted up the small set of stairs to their bedroom. Once they got it in, they threw themselves at one another and began kissing.

This was not the "It's good to see you, honey." kiss that Yagyuu had given Hibari downstairs. Their mouths were wide open, inviting in the tongues of the other as they entered a level of passion that one might even call uncivilized. Hibari pulled away, a trail of saliva falling between them as they separated.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one shirtless." She was already helping Yagyuu out of her shirt.

"I'm sorry that I'm just wearing a normal bra." The white-haired girl turned slightly away. "I look so plain in comparison to you right now."

"Aww, you know what they say." Hibari's hands clasped Yagyuu's breasts and began squeezing them. "It's what's on the inside that counts, not the outside. Right?"

When it came to her everyday activities and even her job as a shinobi, Hibari definitely seemed wholly uncoordinated, but when it came to the bedroom affairs with Yagyuu, she was a completely different person. The pink-haired girl knew _exactly_ how to pleasure her other half. She pulled herself up to Yagyuu, kissing her on her cheeks, then down her neck, and final atop her large moundlike breasts. Not breaking her contact with Yagyuu's skin, she reached around the pull the hooks of her bra apart. As soon as the bra was off, Hibari tossed it aside like it was some finished banana peel.

"Yagyuu-chan, your breasts are magnificent."

"I want to see yours too." Regaining control of the situation. Yagyuu aggressively pulled off the top half of Hibari's bra and fondled her back. She pulled her head up to realize that Hibari's face was right in front of her own as if to invite another kiss. Yagyuu took that invitation and wrapped her arms around Hibari's back to pull them closer together. Their large breasts were mashing together.

"It's like our nipples are making out, too." Hibari giggled. "And speaking of nipples." After bringing her head down to Yagyuu's tits, she attached her mouth to one of them. Yagyuu let out a moan has Hibari sucked her left nipple, hard. Meanwhile, her hand was tending to the right breast, making sure that it didn't feel left out.

She pushed Yagyuu down onto her back and began trailing down her body, making a classic stop to rest her head on Yagyuu's trademark soft belly before reaching the end of the road between Yagyuu's legs. After she slid off Yagyuu's pants and underwear, she teased the entrance to Yagyuu's ultimate pleasure zone with her finger.

"Hibari, please," Yagyuu begged. "Don't tease me. I need you. I need your touch."

Hibari normally liked to tease Yagyuu a bit more, but she understood that Yagyuu really needed to feel the release in sexual tension that had accrued during their time apart. For this one time, she positioned her arms around Yagyuu's thighs to keep them in place and dove straight in with her tongue.

The way Hibari moved her tongue around inside the white-haired girl was definitely not random. Yagyuu was quite literally writhing in pleasure as she grasped Hibari's head. "Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." She kept repeating.

Stop? As if. Hibari honestly wasn't sure which one of them enjoyed this experience more, but she knew that she wasn't going to stop until Yagyuu gave her the release she was looking for. In fact, she even found herself getting over-eager, licking with more vigor than she usually did, desperate for her lover's climax. In due time, it came, and Hibari kept her mouth at the entrance so as to catch the sweet release. Before pulling away, she gave it one final lick just to make sure she had gotten it all.

Yagyuu wasted now time in taking her turn. She pulled herself up and asserted herself on top of Hibari. She took hold of Hibari's breasts and took her time sucking each one. Hibari ran her fingers through Yagyuu's hair to encourage her. After the thorough sucking, Yagyuu was now craving Hibari at maximum potential as she ripped off Hibari's lower garments almost with a sense of "how dare you get in my way?"

There it was. Hibari's glistening pink core. Yagyuu had to stop to admire it before she kissed the outside and got her tongue deep inside. After a short duration though, she stopped briefly. She sat up, then pulled Hibari towards her from the legs firmly enough to move her, but not so hard as to hurt her. The new position they were in found Hibari with her lower body dangling up in the air, and Yagyuu above it like a bird over its prey. She descended back down, eating Hibari out like her life depended on it.

"Yagyuu-chan!" moaned Hibari as she squirmed around. "Keep going! It feels so good!" It didn't take much longer for Hibari to reach climax, and Yagyuu eagerly took it into her mouth. She let Hibari's legs down gently, and the girl sat up to initiate another make out with her lover. Honestly, though, they were both tired out, and they soon collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm going to shut off the lights." She mustered enough strength to get back up and do exactly that. Hibari fell asleep pretty easily, but Yagyuu couldn't sleep. The time she had spent apart from Hibari on her mission had made her realize how much she meant to her, and on her way home, she stopped off to purchase a ring.

" _How am I supposed to ask her to get married?"_ Yagyuu turned the thought around in her head. " _What if she's not ready and I ruin everything?"_ That's when Yagyuu got an idea. If Hibari was asleep, she could try out different lines on her, saying them directly to her face, and still not have her know about it. It was the perfect way to practice for the real thing. Yagyuu got up out of bed and grabbed up her garments, fishing around for the ring. When she found it, she hopped over to the bed. Ever so gently, she reached for Hibari's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. The practice would be more realistic if Hibari was wearing the ring. That was Yagyuu's logic.

"H-h-Hibari. We've already been together a long time, I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so… will you marry me?" She paused, considering what she had just said. "No, that's too simple. That will never work."

"Sure it will."

"Hibari? How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear you say you wanted to marry me, and I'm saying I'll do it."

"B-b-but. The way I said was so awkward and embarrassing. You can't really say yes to that? Can you?"

"It doesn't matter if the words aren't perfect. What matters is the feeling. To tell you the truth, if you didn't ask me, I was gonna ask you."

"So…" we're getting married.

Hibari held up her hand, newly adorned with the ring. "Unless this is some kind of joke?"

Yagyuu slammed her fist onto the bed. "I would never joke about this. To turn my feeling for you into a laughing matter would be the greatest insult I could possibly imagine."

"Okay". Hibari laughed. "THAT was an awkward and embarrassing thing to say."

Realizing that Hibari was right, Yagyuu turned bright red. "Forget I said that!"

Hibari leaned up and kissed Yagyuu on the cheek. "Not happening, dear."


End file.
